Little Talks
by KrazyKat12
Summary: He died in these cursed waters, leaving her all alone. She lost her mind slowly as each day passed. His spirit tried to soothe her, but she told herself he wasn't real. No matter what happened, she knew one thing for sure. This ship was going to carry their bodies to whatever shore was nearby. Makes about as much sense as the song. Important update for my readers inside.


**Hey guys. This is my first pPokemon fic I've had in a long while. I deleted my first because it got flamed very badly and nearly killed me. Let's hope I do better with this, okay?**

**I'm not gonna be updating Smash Resort, Blazing, or Days at the Smash Mansion for awhile. I'm very sorry to say so. School will start for me soon, and I'm gonna have less time here. But the bright side of that is that my mind can refill itself with motivation and inspiration, because I won't be on my RPs as much. I think that's why I've been having trouble updating because I've been using all my inspiration on my RPs. Thank goodness for that, right?**

**Anyway, I apologize to the people who have been waiting for an update, espcially since they have to wait more. I'm so, so, so sorry. But, i'll try my best with the next chapters of those stories, okay? Alright. Here's a story based off of what I imgine when listening to the song 'Little Talks'.**

* * *

Far out to sea, far away from any civilization, where no hope of help could be found, a boat floated across the waters. It looked broken, and torn, but somehow it managed to float. Several Dewotts looked at it curiously as they played their trumpets.

Inside the boat, was a lone, lost, soul. It was a girl, a Snivy to be exact. She had lost her mind long ago, ever since her love died on these cursed waters. Waking up, she gone out of her bed, and looked over at the lifeless body of her love, an Oshawott.

"I don't like how empty this place is without you." She mumbled to herself.

"I'll never leave you alone, my dear." Said the supposed 'spirit' of her love. He was transparent like a ghost, and looked exactly like him, but she just thought he was a figment of her imagination.

"This old boat, it keeps me awake with its creaking." She said.

"It's just telling you to close your eyes." He said. She shook her head and ignored his voice. Her heart kept telling her to ignore him, and that he didn't exist. But her mind said that he was real, and she should embrace him and be grateful for his presence. Her heart and mind fought all day, everyday, and on the days where the fighting was so intense, she couldn't even trust herself.

It killed him to see her that way. She was so distressed, so broken, so lost... He hated seeing her like that, and tried his best to cheer her up, but she still lost her mind slowly, and insisted she would die soon.

She often said, "This ship is going to carry our bodies to the shore of whatever land is nearby." The Dewotts outside played their trumpets as they watched and listened to the sad story of her and his journey in these cursed waters.

* * *

As the days went on, a voice in her mind often talked to her, and she hated it. She told him about the voice, and all he said was, "Well tell her that I miss our little talks." She frowned at his reply, hoping he would have said something else.

_"It'll be over soon..."_ She thought as he began to talk about when they were young, getting a few things wrong, in fact. That was when she started to get suspicious of him.

As more days passed, she began to think he wasn't who she thought he was. But the arguing of her heart and mind confused her, and she had no idea if she was wrong or right. However he just insisted that her mind was playing tricks on her. But she never told him her thoughts, and that made her more suspicious.

Outside, the Dewotts played their trumpets louder, and louder, until eventually the seas ran red. They fled for their lives, realizing that a demon was hiding amongst them.

Inside the boat, she had been screaming things, things about voices, screams, and other things. He looked at her with worry, and tried to calm her down. She yelled at him and looked away from him, wishing he'd just disappear. After that, he sighed, and a smirk formed on his face.

There was nothing left of him to her. He just wasn't the same person she once knew, and now there was nothing they could do. As she thought this, his eyes became pure white, and his smirk became sinister. His body became black and she said to him without looking, "Just let me go, I'll see you again soon."

And with that he revealed himself to be a demon, and lunged for her. But she had grabbed a knife, and she stabbed the beast's throat. The beast cried in agony, and collapsed on the floor.

"Now wait for me, my dear. I'll see you when I fall asleep!" She exclaimed and plunged the knife into her heart.

With that, her soul flew out of her body and to the skies. On a lone cloud, her love's real soul sat, sighing. He missed her, unable to watch her at all for an unknown reason. But soon she tackled him off the cloud, and they plummeted towards the ground. He looked at her in shock and she smiled at him.

"Never listen to a word I say," She said to him. They held each other close, and slowed their descent. There they sat on top of their boat, leaning on each other, finally together again.

With peace finally in their souls, they sang together, "Though the truth may vary, this ship will carry our bodies safe to shore."

And carry their bodies it did.


End file.
